Brotherly love
by Siredxmikaelson
Summary: This is a story between Kol mikaelson and an OC charater, Alexander who is a hybrid along with Niklaus. Alexander was born after Nik and before Kol This story contains incest


Kol had woken up early that day and walked outside to the balcony. The Sun was still down but their was a hint of light showing it wouldn't be long before The Sun peaked over the horizon. It was cold enough that he could see his breath in the air and his nose was pricked by the cool air but being a vampire he didn't really feel it. He wished he could.

Kol pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. As he lifted his hand to view, he noticed the blood he failed to wash off from his earlier killings, he had lost it again last night. He sighed, pushing open the flap only to see the small box empty. "Bloody hell" He mumbled. He didn't usually smoke. Maybe a few times a century, mostly cigars a hundred years ago, only if they were Cuban though.

The original walked back into his room, shutting the door before going outside to his car. He needed cigarettes. The smoke cleared his mind, cleared the urge.

"Where are you off too at 4 in the morning?"

Kol paused half way to his car and turned around to see his brother, the younger Hybrid, leaning against the wall of the house, a cigarette in hand.

"Are you going to answer my question brother?"

Kol's eyes snapped up to meet his brother's "Nowhere.. for now" He walked closer to him, glancing at the cigarette quickly "Early morning cigarette before your darlin wife wakes Alexander?"

Alexander's lips tug up to form a small smirk, his head ducking down with a chuckle "Didn't have much of a choice, she hates them."

Kol nods, settling next to Alexander, back pressed into the brick wall, only protected by the thin, overly large t-shirt. He often wore baggy clothes after nights like that until he went out again. The clothes made him look short and stumpy, it almost gave him a look of innocence. "Camille does too, weird for an Irish decedent" He reaches out and plucks the cigarette from Alexander's fingers, brining the thin, burning stick to his lips and he takes a long drag. He holds the smoke in his lungs, his eyes closing as he relishes in the burn in his lungs and throat. He holds it for as long as he can before the smoke build up as him coughing and he allows the smoke to slip past his lips.

Alexander watches his younger brother, watches as Kol coughs up the smoke and he raises an eyebrow, taking the cigarette back as Kol holds it out to him. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't usually" Kol tells him truthfully, running his blood covered hand through his dark brown hair. "You didn't use to smoke either though, shit happens brother" Kol turns his head to watch Alexander, watched the cigarette slip between his brother's plump pink lips. He watches as the cigarette is pulled away as Alexander's lips part in the slightest, smoke spilling out from between them and lifted into the crisp cool air.

Alexander nods in agreement "Shit does indeed happen" he offers the cigarette to Kol only to bring it back to his lips when Kol declines it.

"Could I try something Brother?" Kol asked as he observes his older brother with the cigarette.

Alexander raises an eyebrow but nods, holding the cigarette back out to him as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

Kol took the tobacco stick from Alexander, inhaling through the cigarette, he held it in his lungs again but this time when he lowered his hand with the cigarette, he didn't hand it back to Alexander. Instead Kol pushed off the wall and turned to face his brother. He leaned forward, raising a hand to the back of Alexander's head, pulling his brother down so he could connect their lips together in a kiss.

Alexander's lips parted in a gasp of surprise, allowing Kol to blow the smoke into his mouth and Alexander sucked in the tobacco cloud greedily, his hand coming up to grasp at Kol's shirt tightly, drawing him closer.

Kol hums softly, his lips deepening the kiss, his tongue swiping across Alexander's. He could taste the tobacco, the alcohol, it was so deliciously Alexander and he craved more. He pushed his brother into the wall of the house, his hand sliding up under Alexander's shirt after dropping the cigarette to the ground.

Alexander moans into Kol's mouth, his tongue moving to explore his younger brother's mouth as well. His hands worked hastily to unbutton the unflattering shirt to remove it from his brother's toned body. Alexander's fingers glided across Kol's abs, tracing the lines the sliding over his brother's ribs as he moves a hand to Kol's lower back before he quickly jerks away from the kiss, his head hitting the bricks but the pain doesn't register. "Wait." He moves his hands back to Kol's chest, pushing him back a bit.

Kol's breath comes out quick and short, white clouds forming around the Brothers from their breathing and Kol searches his brother's eyes, confused and questioning. "What?"

Alexander pushes Kol back a bit more, his chest heaving, being a hybrid and three inches taller had really come in handy. "You're my younger brother Kol, we can't do this, it's wrong."

"To humans now it is but we aren't humans, we spent our entire lives as mortals were it was illegal to marry outside of family, most of our vampire lives we saw humans continues the same line until nearly 150 years ago!" Kol took a step forward, deleting the space Alexander had just made between them "After that kiss you can't possibly tell me you don't want this.."

It was moments like this that Alexander hated Kol. His younger brother always could find the logic in situations if it benefited him, any other time and logic didn't exist to Kol.

Kol's lips turn upwards in that familiar, cocky smirk that Alexander grew to love so much "You know I'm right, I can see the gears turning in your brain as you keep resisting your urge to take" Kol whispers the last part into his brother's ear.

Alexander looked down into Kol's eyes, he wanted to smack the smirk off his face but instead he pulled him back, their lips connecting in another heated kiss. They picked up right there they started, Alexander's fingers pushing the fabric of Kol's shirt off his broad shoulders.

Kol smiles into the kiss, brushing his tongue against Alexander's lips as his fingers tear the front of his older brother's shirt apart before exploring the newly exposed skin. Kol brushes his fingers over Alexander's pale white skin, it still surprised him that someone as skinny as Alexander could hold the strength he did. Kol feared he would snap Alexander like a twig with a Enough pressure but he sure would have fun testing the young hybrid's tolerance.

Alexander disconnects their lips and pushes Kol back to get some leverage. He grabs his younger brother's waist and vs over to the car, pinning his half naked brother to the cool metal of the hood. He ripped off Kol's pants, yanking his briefs down quickly before removing own trousers and briefs. Alexander grips his brother's legs tightly, keeping them spread open. The young hybrid paused in his movement, looking down at his younger brother, laying naked on the hood of a car. Kol's chest rose and fell quickly and Alexander smirks at the sound of his brother's heartbeat pounding against his rib cage.

"Don't back down now Alexander and don't bother with prep.."

"I won't" The hybrid slid his hands to his younger brother's ankles, yanking him down to the edge of the hood before placing his brother's legs around his waist. Slowly he pushes into Kol's tight hole, listening to the beautiful noises that fell from his brother's lips at the intrusion

Kol lays his head back, mewling loudly as Alexander pushes past the rings of muscle, Kol's hands grip onto Alexander's hips, squeezing tightly. "F-Fuck" he groans, back arching off the hood when Alexander was completely bottomed out in him. His body was on fire, his brother's hybrid cock stretching him open

Alexander let's out a shuttered breath, pressing his forehead to Kol's shoulder to catch his bearings, it took everything in him not burst the second he pushed inside, Kol was so tight, squeezing Alexander like a vice, it made him dizzy with pleasure. "Is this your first time getting fucked Kol?" Alexander asks, as he lifts his head and looks at Kol, he was angry that his brother still held that stupid smirk on his face, he was going to fuck it off his lips

"First time in 100 years and that better be a promise Brother." Kol answers, placing a hand on the back of Alexander's neck, pulling his face down. Kol kisses him roughly, slowly rocking his hips into his brother to get Alexander to move.

Alexander growls into the kiss, his canine teeth catching Kol's lower lip but his brother didn't seem to mind. Alexander rocked his hips experimentally before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. As he did this Alexander grabbed Kol's wrists in one hand, pinning them to the cold window of the car.

Kol could feel the venom of Alexander's wolf bite working its way into his blood, he moaned at the thought of the pain, at the feel of his brother's movements and he pulled back from the kiss to look up at his pinned down hands before looking at Alexander "Youre a Hybrid Alexander, you can do more damage than that."

Alexander looks down at his brother, pulling almost all the way out, so just be too remained before slamming back into him, smirking at the sound of the moan he pulled from his brother's lips.

Slowly Kol adjusts to the burn of the stretch and Alexander's size, his ankles locked behind Alexander's back as his brother thrusts in and out of him. He moans, back arching off the hood of the car "F-Faster Alexander" He hisses out, trying to pull his hands back to hold onto something, anything but Alexander just tightens his grip and slows his movements.

The hybrid goes back and forth between slow deep thrusts, taking his time to fuck his brother and harsh, fast thrusts, rocking the car holding Kol up, each make the vampire cry, one in pleasure, the other annoyance. When Alexander slowed his thrusts, Kol would whine and writhe under him, begging for his brother to pick up the speed, to fuck him senseless.

"Bro-Brother please.. I need you to bite me.. to fuck me-me raw until I shake and- ah,.. scream.." Kol tries to push back on his brother, to fuck himself on Alexander's cock but Alexander would pin down Kol's hips with his body.

Alexander laid himself across Kol's body to connect their lips in another kiss as he picked up the speed, slamming into Kol's tight hole over and over. The only sound that could be heard in the driveway, early in the morning was skin slapping against skin and the brothers heavy breathing, panting into each other's mouths. Alexander's hand finally released Kol's wrists and reached between their bodies. His hand slides up and down on Kol's cock before taking ahold of it and using his thumb to brush across the slit. The movement as Kol pulling back from the kiss and letting out a low, vibrating groan. Alexander could feel the tremor in Kol's thighs and he kissed down kol's jaw to his neck before sinking his sharp fangs into his brother's throat, pulls draws of blood from his vein.

Kol screams out at the pleasure of the bite, throwing his head back to allow Alexander more access as Kol's legs squeezing Alexander's middle and Kol pushes back into his brother's thrusts. The venom had started a spread through Kol, the second bite quickening the effects and Kol loved every second of the aching pain. The pain, his brother's cock in his ass, Alexander's hand on Kol's cock, it made his mind fuzzy, losing himself in the pleasure. Kol took advantage of his new found freedom for his hands and he dug his nails into Alexander's shoulders, holding onto him tightly as Alexander's thrusts pushed and pulled Kol's body with the force.

Alexander felt Kol clench around him and he moaned against his skin, thrusting into the little bundle of nerves that makes Kol scream. He drinks a bit more of his blood before he removes his fangs, looking down at his brother with his hybrid features, blood dripping down his chin and onto Kol's smooth skin.

Kol moans softly at the sight, leaning up and licking the blood from the pale skin of Alexander's chin before devouring his lips in a feverish kiss. His hips buck up into Alexander's had then pushes back into his brother's thrusts, his eyes were glassy, he wanted to cry from the overwhelming pleasure.

Alexander allowed the kiss for a bit, both brother's' fangs clashing together before their lips parted and he looks down at the younger, slamming into Kol prostate again and again, his hand working at his younger brother's cock until Kol shivers and moans, painting their chests white.

Kol's face was of pure ecstasy, too blissed out to make even the quietest Of sounds, his perfect pale lips were rounded in unsounded words, and half opened eyelids fluttering with lust. It was breathtaking to see Kol so willingly hand over his control to Alexander, to see Kol so broken but so perfect, even in submission Kol still held power over his older brother. Alexander slowed his thrusts, enjoying the view of his younger brother's spent body, taking his time to embed this moment to his memory.

"Alex.." Kol breathed out breathlessly, his hands scratched down Alexander's back but refused to let go just yet, he kept his legs wrapped around him tightly, pushing back into older brother with a whine, squeezing Alexander's thick cock.

Alexander leans down and kisses Kol, swallowing kol's moans and gasps as well as quieting his own. The feel of Kol's walls clenching him, made Alexander shudder, pushing into Kol one last time before Alexander fills his brother with his release, moaning into Kol's mouth.

When their lips disconnect Alexander laid his forehead against Kol's shoulder, panting heavily as he comes down from his high, barely able to hold himself up to keep from crushing Kol.

"You-You weigh like no-nothing Alexander" Kol teases through his gasps for air, pulling his older brother down to lay against his chest. Kol's legs collapsing to lay on the bed, the burn of stretching them out becoming evident as the adrenaline and pleasure high wore off.

Alexander carefully pulled out, hearing Kol's quiet hiss of pain and he turned on his side to look at his little brother's face, still laying half on top of him. "Are you okay?" Alexander murmured, his hand lifting up and gently pressed his finger to Kol's cheek, thumb pulling down his bottom lip to look at the first bite mark. "It's getting worse.."

Kol hummed, his eyes fluttering open to look into Alexander's "Best give me some of your blood then" He teases softly, not actually expecting Alexander to push his wrist between Kol's thin lips.

"Drink Brother."

Kol listened to his brother's command and sunk his fangs into Alexander's wrist, moaning at the taste of Alexander's blood. Kol drinks his fill until the wounds are healed and he pulls his fangs from his brother's heated flesh and glances up at his face "Go on, Tell me how handsome I look Alexander."

Alexander rolled his eyes and rolled off his brother, cringing at the sticky white mess on his chest "You had to ruin the moment huh Kol?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed Kol's shirt, wiping off his own chest before wiping off Kol's.

Kol sat up from the hood of the car and turns his brother's head to look at him before Kol kisses Alexander softly, his fingertips, pressed lightly against Alexander's strong jawline to keep him from moving his head away from the kiss.


End file.
